DESIERTO Y OASIS
by ClausVegFan
Summary: Bien, como prometí hace un tiempo, he aquí pues la respuesta al fic "Será Acaso". Escrito con todo cariño. Espero que les guste n.n


DESIERTO Y OASIS

Dedico este pequeño fic a todas las fans de Veg y a mis amigas aquí en FF (saben de quién estoy hablando ;) )

**DESIERTO Y OASIS**

_Confesiones en respuesta_

_._

He vivido en un desierto por muchos años. Siempre he estado solo. Aún en compañía…siempre lo he estado.

Mi educación fue estricta. Ahí no se permitían los sentimientos. Eso era para débiles y yo…yo no era débil.

Heredero al trono, eso era yo. El heredero de la raza más poderosa del universo. El único que tenía derecho a gobernar sobre ellos, pero ese odioso ser llegó y me robó todo lo que me pertenecía.

Ahora me encontraba más solo que nunca. Abandonado a mi suerte con ese monstruo. Todas mis ambiciones se vieron opacadas durante muchos años por su culpa, pero me vengaría…tarde o temprano sabía que lo haría y mientras tanto, el desierto crecía y crecía.

Fue entonces cuando llegué a la Tierra. Tenía una esperanza de recobrar mi trono…de salir del desierto. Pero nuevamente alguien intentaba impedírmelo: ese debilucho soldado de clase baja pretendía vencerme A MI.

Luchamos. Al principio tuve la ventaja como siempre, pero el insecto tuvo suerte. Sus amigos lo ayudaron. Sus amigos y ese chiquillo hijo suyo. De no haberlo hecho, YO hubiera ganado. Me habría alejado del desierto al lograr una de mis ambiciones.

Después de esa humillante derrota me vi forzado a volver a él para recuperar mis fuerzas…estaba en el desierto otra vez…¡pero no descansaría! ¡Sería el más fuerte y los derrotaría a todos!.

Para mi sorpresa llegó el punto en el que tuve que aliarme a esos chiquillos. Y después…ese insecto volvió a aparecer venciendo a todos de un solo golpe.

Todos mis esfuerzos hasta entonces fueron en vano. Una tormenta de arena se desató en el desierto desde ese entonces: el era la leyenda…y yo no. JAMAS LO PERDONARIA POR ELLO.

…

La muerte…ese día moría a manos del tirano. Preso de angustia y desesperación casi supliqué a ese soldado de clase baja que lo venciera. Sólo quería que se me hiciera justicia y llevar a cabo a cualquier costo la venganza que por tantos años estuve aguardando en la soledad de ese desierto.

Volví a la vida y regresé a la Tierra. Entonces, en medio del desierto incandescente, estabas tú…el único ser que sabiendo quién era yo, no me tuvo miedo y por el contrario, se atrevió a caminar entre las arenas de ese desolado desierto.

¿Fue lástima acaso? ¿o pensabas que así me olvidaría de vengarme? Creí eso por mucho tiempo. Aún ahora…a veces dudo de tus intenciones aquella vez.

A pesar de mi altanería y orgullo, que siempre han formado parte de mi, seguías caminando en el desierto…arriesgándote, y eso…me desconcertaba. No era posible que quien fuera, y menos un ser como tú, aceptara entrar a ese vacío sin mayor protección que su propia alma.

Tantas cosas han pasado desde entonces. Se viene una gran batalla y yo he de salir victorioso…pero antes ya tuve mi propia batalla. Una batalla contra mi mismo. La batalla más difícil que he afrontado en ese desierto: una lucha contra mis sentimientos. Sentimientos que YO, el gran príncipe saiyajin, el más poderoso, no debería tener…y sin embargo…descubrí que los tengo…gracia s a ti.

…

Te has convertido en ese oasis en medio de mi desierto tan lleno de soledad. Por primera vez en mi vida siento que tengo un lugar donde saciar la sed que por tantos años he albergado en mi alma. Un lugar alejado de todo. Un lugar donde puedo refugiarme de los rayos de sol en el desierto y olvidarme de ese vacío.

"¿Será acaso?" Preguntas tú. Para mi es todavía un misterio la razón o las razones que te hacen voltear hacia mi y ser ese oasis que se alcanza a divisar en medio del desierto de mi corazón. Sin embargo, hoy he decidido tomar el camino y correr a saciar mi sed en ti…el oasis que por tantos años yo esperé encontrar.

Aún con todo esto que te he dicho, no esperes de mi grandes muestras de afecto y tal vez ni siquiera deberás esperar palabras dulces salir de mi boca en público, porque no puedo hacer eso. Tú me conoces ya. Sabes que no demostraré jamás ante nadie mis debilidades…esas a las que tú llamas sentimientos y que ahora no puedo negar más.

Estoy dispuesto pues, a aceptarte tal y como tú lo haces conmigo. Tú serás por siempre el oasis donde saciaré mi sed y me refugiaré en los peores momentos. Serás salvación en mis momentos de locura.

Pero también he de prevenirte: el desierto que hay en mi aún es muy grande y yo he estado viviendo en él por tanto tiempo que ahora me es difícil abandonarlo sin más.

Si tú aceptas esperar el tiempo que sea necesario a que sanen mis heridas y a que logre salir por completo de ese desolado lugar, no sé cómo, pero de alguna manera, algún día, tú misma te darás cuenta, yo podré expresártelo y entonces disfrutaré plenamente y para siempre en el oasis eterno que de ahora en adelante serás para mi.

-Vegeta-

...

...

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola a todo/as querido/as lectores!. Como siempre es un placer estar con ustedes. Bien, esta vez dejo la respuesta a mi primer fic sobre Bulma y Vegeta (¿Será acaso?). Espero que les guste. Pensé en un principio hacerlo un poquito más romántico pero seamos sinceros...Vegeta no es así.

Ok, espero sinceramente que les gustara. Es sólo una muestra de la forma en que yo veo la relación de Bulma con Vegeta. El realmente es un personaje muy complejo y fascinante y por lo tanto, su relación con Bulma no debió ser fácil enn principio.

Bien, ahora sí me despido. ¡Hasta Pronto!


End file.
